Family Ties
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Eclipse Smith- Elijah and Klaus' sister- is rescued and is with Damon. And they are both in love with each other. But what happens when Eclipse's ex-fiance comes back to take her away. Damon/Eclipse
1. She's Alive!

Family Ties 

**This is a new creation from my mind and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Enjoy:)**

1. She's Alive!

Elijah's pov

* * *

><p>Stefan and I waited outside the old house - where witches are killed -. We were waiting for Bonnie, but she was taking an incrediably long time! So that's when Stefdan started to bug me with questions." So, Elijah, if you don't mind me asking; why do you really want to kill Klaus?" He asked.<p>

"I do mind you asking that! But I will still anwser." I said.  
>"Okay." Stefan replied.<p>

"I want to kill Klaus 'cause he took something dear away from me."  
>"And that is?"<p>

"My baby sister. Whom I love very much. She was the only one in my family whom I didn't hate. How could I hate her? She is sweet and kind." I stopped, as I was on the verge of tears.

Stefan patted my shoulder and tried to comfort me." It's cool, dude. I understand; an eye for an eye." He said, smiling.

I smiled back." Thanks Stefan. An eye for an eye."

Bonnie walked out of the house. Hope she didn't hear any of that." Ok. I'm ready let's go," She said, as she started to walk," Damon! Come on!"

"I'm coming." Damon said, coming up behind us.

I looked from him to Stefan."Let's go."

* * *

><p>When Bonnie, Damon and I arrived what we saw was this; the wolf was dead, Jenna was dead and Klaus was draining Elena dry. She didn't look scared<p>

Oh yeah, and Stefan was lying on the ground with wood in his back.

"Okay, Bonnie. You ready?" Damon asked.  
>"Yeah, I am." She said, angrily.<p>

I could tell she was angry because; Elena was dead - for a while -.  
>"Go Bonnie. Now!" I said.<p>

She nodded and ran down the hill.

We were just in time; for Klaus was already transforming into a werewolf.  
>Bonnie quickly looked at me waiting for her cue.<p>

I nodded.

Without Klaus seeing her; Bonnie started to chant the killing curse.

This spell was very strong cause the wind was howling, lightening was striking and fire appeared.  
>Klaus screamed in pain and fell to the floor." No!" He said, when he saw Bonnie.<p>

Greta was about to come and kill Bonnie; but luckly Damon came behind her and snapped her pretty, little neck. And she fell, limp, on the ground.

Hell was waiting for her.

I watched this scene with slight joy; Klaus tortued. Damon grabbed Elena and put her next to Stefan. He then ripped the the wood out of his back." No. Get Elena outta here." Stefan mumbled.  
>"What about you?" Damon asked.<p>

"I wanna see Klaus die." Stefan said, as he got up.

Damon nodded and fled the area with Elena in his arms.

That's my cue; as Bonnie stopped her spell.

Klaus lay down on the ground as I stepped over him and kneeled on him.  
>"Hello, Klaus." I said.<p>

"E-Elijah." He breathed.

"In the honour of our family. You should never killed them." I said, as I plunged my hand in his chest.

But before I could rip his heart."Wait! I-I never killed them!" He said, quickly.

I stopped but my hand was still in his chest."Kill me and you will never find them," Klaus, slightly smiling," I will bring you to them."

I looked over at Bonnie and Stefan She glared at me." Do it, and I will kill you both." She said.  
>"But, you will die." I said.<br>"Does it look like I care?" She demanded.

I thought for a minute. I would do anything to find my baby sister. I looked back at them." I'm sorry. I have to find her." I added the last part toward Stefan.

I grabbed Klaus jumped over the fire. Before I ran I heard them both shout," No!"

* * *

><p>I waited for Klaus to heal in the woods. He did; in 30 minutes." Thanks, brother." He said, breathlessly.<p>

When he got up, I slammed him against a tree." Here's the deal; I don't care about the family, I just want to know where she is and I promise I won't kill you during your next transformation." I said, angrily.

"Who is she?" Klaus asked.  
>"You know her! Eclipse! I want Eclipse." I said, as I walked off and punched another tree.<p>

"Ahh, her. She is so much fine to torture. But luckily for you, I decided not to kill her." He said, smiling evilly.  
>"Why?" I asked, he would've loved to kill her.<p>

"Cause I love her too. She is the most kind, most sweet girl I know." He said.  
>"And you ruined her life too. When you turned her; she was only sixteen!" I yelled.<p>

"Well, I wanted to live with forever." Klaus yelled.  
>"This is getting us nowhere; just take me to her, so we can bring her back to Mystic Falls." I said.<p>

Klaus nodded and agreed." Now where is she?" I asked.

"Well, when I came to Mystic Falls I wanted her close to me." Klaus started.

Where is she?" I spat, losing my patience.

"She's in the tomb. All chained up." Klaus, smiling evilly.

At least she's close."Lets go." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What you guys think.<strong>

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Just send me your REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	2. Safe

**I'm back. And I read my first review of this story. I liked it so much that I decided to come back straight away! Eeeeeeep! I'm crazy, I'm hyper:-D**

**Enjoy:)**

2. Safe

Elijah's pov

* * *

><p>I followed Klaus toward the tomb.<p>

We stopped outside the doorway." This is where she is, brother." Klaus said, staring at me.  
>"How do I know this isn't a trap, Klaus?" I asked.<p>

"Elijah, I knew this would happen," He started with a sigh," so I haven't given Eclipse blood for over a month and two weeks. If she doesn't have blood in a couple hours; she will die."

I gritted my teeth.

"Is she at the end of the tomb or the front?" I asked, through gritted teeth.  
>"The end." Klaus said, smiling.<p>

I ran at vampire speed to the end of the tomb. Klaus was right. She was there. After 200 years; I found her. Klaus came up behind." How long have you kept her chained up?" I asked.

"Here in Mystic Falls or since the day she disappeared?" Klaus asked.  
>"Since the day she disappeared?" I spat.<p>

He laughed. He walked toward her. She was asleep." For 200 years, Elijah. The day she disappeared was the day I took her." He said, carressing her hair.

"Why is she in the same dress as when she disappeared?" I said, bluntly.

I only now noticed that she was still wearing her favourite early 1800's navy blue dress. And her hair was black and curly. But it was also a mess. And her sleeves were torn. Her dress had blood stains on it. She was barefoot.

"Yeah. Every time I sent someone down to dress her; they always end up dead. So I gave up." Klaus said.  
>"Wake her up please. I wanna talk to her." I said.<p>

Klaus nodded." Hey, Eclipse. Wake up, sweetie." Klaus said, patting her cheeks.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Klaus she jumped. But when she saw me, she smiled whole heartedly." Elijah? Is that really you?" She asked, in her soft sweet vioce.

How I missed it." Yeah, Eclipse. It's me." I said, as I hugged her.

Hard." Ow!" She said.

I pulled away. Something's wrong. Her skin is turning grey.

It's from no blood.

And she was fading fast.

When she tried to walk toward me, she stumbled into my arms."Hey. Take easy." I whispered.

But she was gone. She closed her eyes; and was unconscious. Klaus had ripped her chains out of the wall."She needs blood," I said," I know where to go. Come on."

* * *

><p>And I picked up Eclipse bridal style and her head fell on my chest.<br>Klaus and I ran out of the tomb. I led Klaus toward the Salvatore house." Wait! What are we doing here?" Klaus asked, when we stopped.

"We are here to get Eclipse a place to rest and some blood." I said, walking toward the door.

But Klaus stopped me." Do you think, they will just help us. They will kill you." Klaus stated.

That was true, but Eclipse was worth it." She's worth it." I said and walked to the door.

I set Eclipse on her feet quickly before I knocked on the door. When I did I picked her up again.

Damon came to the door. And he was not pleased to see me." What do you want, traitor?" He asked, in a spiteful vioce.  
>"Please, I ask for nothing. Just help my sister, please." I begged.<p>

Damon looked at her." Why?" He asked.

I knew it was pointless to argue with Damon. I needed Stefan." Just get Stefan. He will know what to do." I said, as Damon nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Elijah is here with his . . . sister?" Damon yelled.<p>

At an instance Stefan was at the door; gaping at Eclipse." You found her?" He asked.  
>"Yeah." I said.<p>

Stefan took a good look at her." What's wrong with her?" He asked, worriedly.

He probably thinks she's dead." She hasn't had blood for a month and two weeks. Please Stefan let me in and help her." I begged.

I could see Stefan was thinking it over." Fine. But on one condition." He said.

Right now I would do anything for Eclipse." Name it." I said.

"You. And Klaus. Leave town and never come back," He said, as I stared at him with shock." And if you do that right now. We promise to look after your sister, for as long as she wants to stay."

I looked down at Eclipse. Fine. I kissed her forehad." Fine. Just please don't hurt her." I said, as I handed her to Damon.

"We won't." Stefan said, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Damon's pov<p>

I wouldn't do anything for Elijah. But when I saw his baby sister; I think I fell in love.

She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Elena saw me." Who is that?" She asked.

Without stopping I said," Elijah's little sister."

Elena chased after me." Well, what is she doing here?" She asked, getting scared.  
>"Saint Stef decided that he and I should look after her. Since Elijah is leaving town with Klaus." I said, when we entered my room.<p>

I placed Eclipse on my bed. I stared at her. What was she wearing? She was a mess." Elena, do you have any clothes here?" I asked.  
>"Yeah. Why?" She said.<p>

"Cause I need you to change her. make her look . . . well." I said.

She stared at me." Damon that is so nice. Now leave." Elena said, as I left the room.

I walked down stairs and met Stefan." Where is she?" He asked.  
>"In my room. Elena is just giving her a bath and some new clothes." I said, as I walked past him.<p>

"Damon. Promise me, you won't hurt Eclipse." Stefan asked, following me in the living room.

So that was her name!" Why would I want to hurt her?" I said.

I poured a bit of alchohol into a glass."Uh. I don't know. Cause she's Elijah and Klaus' sister." He said, making it obvious.  
>"Stefan let's get one thing straight: I hate Klaus and Elijah. But I will never - in my life - hurt her!" I snapped, stepping toward Stefan.<p>

"You love her, don't you?" Stefan said, smiling.  
>"Yes, I love her. And I will protect her with my life." I said, before leaving.<p>

Elena came down the stairs." I'm done. And I put her in your bed, if you don't mind." She said.  
>"No, that's cool." I said, as I went down to the cellar.<p>

* * *

><p>I grabbed a blood bag. And went back to my room.<p>

Eclipse lay in my bed. I placed the blood bag on the table and lifted her into a sitting pose. I fed her the blood from the bag. And the colour was coming back to her body. Her skin was fair and creamy. Her cheeks were perfectly rosey. Her long, curly black hair complimented her face.

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." I said, when she was fully awake.

Her eyes went wide and she started to scream." Who are you?" She screamed.

I held her down. As Stefan and Elena came into the room. Eclipse was breathing heavily now. As tears started to fall down her face." Where am I?" She asked, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been updated. And If I feel like it, I will update soon again.<strong>

**Just all you have to do is REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	3. Getting to know each other

**I'm back once again. K I just wanted to check my reviews then I got a blast of inspiration. So please enjoy this chapter. Cause I really love this story.**

**Enjoy:)**

3. Getting to know each other

Damon's pov

* * *

><p>Eclipse managed to get out of my grip and slam into a wall." Hey, just calm. We're not gonna hurt you." Stefan said.<br>"How do you know my name?" She asked, with a beautiful British vioce.

"We are friends of your brother. Elijah." I said, getting off the bed.  
>She stared at me, with big, beautiful greyish-green eyes." You know Elijah? Well, where is he?" She asked, looking at Stefan then at me.<p>

"Well, you see. We made a deal with him: we would protect you if he left the town; forever." Stefan explained.

Eclipse looked like she was going to cry and shook her head." Who are you people?" She asked, softly.  
>"I'm Damon Salvatore; that's my brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert." I said, pointing to Stefan and Elena.<p>

"Why don't you tell us something about you." Elena spoke.  
>Stefan and I looked at her.<p>

"Fine. My name is Lady Eclipse Shari Smith. I was born on 14 February 1020. And I have been sixteen years old forever. And have never seen daylight for over 200 years." She said.

I feel bad for her. She looked down." And what am I wearing? Where is my dress?" She started asking, when she saw she was wearing denim shorts and a grey shirt.

"I had to get rid of the dress cause it was ripped. And that is denim shorts and a T-shirt. It's what girls wear in the 21st century." Elena said.

"What? Wait, what year is it?" Eclipse asked.  
>"It's January 3rd 2011." I said.<p>

"Oh," She said, as her shoulders drooped." Uhh . . . Damon, am I alowd to leave the room?"  
>"Of course. You're not a prisoner." I said.<p>

Stefan nodded in agreement." Could you show me around please?" She asked, politely.

"Um. Sure. Just follow me." I said, surprised.

That she asked me! Normally people ask Stefan. I wonder if she likes me, too. That'd be awesome. I walked out of the room. And Eclipse was close behind.

I first took her to the living room." This is the living room. Where you can just relax and do anything." I said.

I could see she was amazed at this." This is the dining room. Where you can eat food. Human food." I said, when she thought about eating a human in here.

Stefan will be so mad if he finds a stain in here." The room you were just in was my bedroom. Also your bedroom." I said, smiling inside.

"Are there no other rooms avalible?" Eclipse asked.  
>"There are only two rooms in this house. Stefan and Elena's then mine. If you feel comfortable, I could sleep on the couch." I said, sadly.<p>

"Oh, no. I'd hate to be a bother. I just never slept with a man before." She said, embarrased.  
>"Lucky for you; neither have I." I said, trying to make a joke.<p>

She got it. And laughed softly. Her laugh was even beautiful. Like wind chimes." Well, Damon, you have a lovely house. I'm glad I'm staying here." She said, sweetly.  
>"It would be an honour to have you. Now I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear that for your entire stay. Let's go shopping." I said.<p>

God! I hated shopping. But I wanna show Eclipse the town."O-okay." She said, nervously.

I grabbed the car keys." Stefan! I'm taking Eclipse around town!" I yelled, at the bottom of the stairs.

Stefan quickly appeared." What? Are you sure that Eclipse will be safe?" Stefan asked.  
>I rolled my eyes." Yeah, she'll be fine." I said, heading outside.<p>

I opened the passenger seat of my black mustang for Eclipse. She smiled brightly as she stepped in the car. I shut her door. And got in my car.

I started the engine and headed to the mall.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the mall I could see that Eclipse was nervous. She was playing with her hair." Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.<p>

"Yeah. Just nevous." She said, as I got out.

I opened her door and she got." Don't be. I'm right here with you." I said, as I took her hand.

She smiled and we entered the mall.

* * *

><p>We already had some jeans, skirts, underwear and shirts for her. Oh and PJ's. Now we needed shoes. And the best part was that it wasn't my money I spending. Shhh!<p>

When we arrived at the shoe store, I saw Bonnie and Caroline. They saw me and came over to me." Hey, Damon. Is this you're new girlfriend?" Caroline asked, as Eclipse started to blush.

"Funny, Caroline. No she is Elijah's sister." I said, as both Caroline and Bonnie went pale.

But Bonnie instantly went mad." Elijah is here!" She snapped.  
>"Nope. But we are protecting Eclipse cause Elijah has left town with Klaus." I said, and Bonnie calmed down.<p>

Caroline eyed our bags." What's in the bags?" She asked.  
>"Why don't you look." I said.<p>

And she, immediately, looked through the bags. When she was done I said," Satisfied?"

"Very. Every thing in there is totally hot." She said, with a smile.  
>"Where're you guys heading now?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"To the shoe store." I said.  
>Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other." Shoes! Oh no. We are going to buy Eclipse shoes." Caroline said.<br>"And why can't I?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Cause we are experts on shoe shopping."Bonnie bragged.

Caroline grabbed Eclipse's hand and they all ran into the store." This I gotta see." I mumbled.

And followed them in there.

* * *

><p>Well, I'll be damned! No pun intended.<p>

Caroline and Bonnie were right! They were experts at choosing shoes.

They bought Eclipse: High Heels and High-Top sneakers.

I can't wait for her outfit tomorrow.

When we arrived home; it was already dark. It was late.

Around 10:30 pm? Probably. I was tired and so was Eclipse. In fact she was worn out.

We tip-toed into my room." I'll get changed in the bathroom." She said, as she took some PJ's in the bathroom.

I slept in my normal thing: long boxers and no shirt.

And in five minutes, Eclipse came out of the bathroom wearing red short-shorts and a black top." Wow, you look hot." I said, smiling.

She blushed and said nothing. She climbed in the bed. We were sitting up when she hugged me." Thanks for today, Damon." She said and looked me.

"You're welcome." I said.

We stared at each other. I couldn't resist it anymore. I kissed her.

I expected her to slap me, afterwards. Like so many girls have done. But she kissed me back." Time to sleep." She said.

I sighed and switched off the light.

I thought she was going to sleep on her side, but instead she placed a hand and her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her. And smiled.

I guess I have a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Eclipse's pov<p>

I guess I have a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Damon and Eclipse are acting too friendly too soon. Let's make it more exciting.<strong>

**Damon will be a jerk in the next chapter. Who agrees with. It will make the story more exciting. Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	4. Nearly Taken

**Great. A new chapter. Thanks for the REVIEWS guys. I wouldn't be here without you. Anyway please go check out my new story called 'Elena's Diaries' on my profile. I promise you it's full of drama. LOL! Basically Damon is like a 'possive jerk' in this chapter! You'll see why.**

**Enjoy:)**

4. Nearly Taken

Eclipse's pov

* * *

><p>I woke up late in the morning. I think around 9:03 am? I was still lying on Damon's chest.<p>

And his arm was still around me." Good morning." He said, in a seductive vioce.  
>"Good morning." I said, with a giggle.<p>

I lifted my head and looked at him. I kissed him softly on the lips.

But he pulled me in for a lustful kiss.

He gripped my back; afraid that I would pull away. My hands gripped his hair.

And we stayed like for 5 minutes.

Eventually I had to pull away. I lay down on my pillow and stared at him." What do you wanna do today?" I asked.  
>"I don't know. Let's just see how the day goes." He said, with a smile.<p>

We were about to kiss again when Stefan burst in the door. With an angry look on his face.

"Damon have you seen the news this morning?" He asked, calmly.  
>"Nope. I just woke up." Damon said, smiling.<p>

"Well, you better." Stefan said, as he turned the TV on.

* * *

><p><em>"Reports of more animal attacks have been found at Widmore Road. It seems, that the animal that everyone thought to be dead, was not alone.<em>

_Here are the victoms: Emma Proline age: 23; Dave Coxnit age: 45 and Leighten DeBeer age: 20._

_These people were found dead outside Leighten's house this early morning. Their throats ripped out._

_The police have reasons to believe -''_

* * *

><p>Stefan switched the TV off and continued to look at Damon." You did it, didn't you?" He accused.<br>"What? No! I've been with Eclipse all night. Asleep." Damon said.

"Then who could've have been?" Stefan demanded.

I wasn't really in the conversation right. I remembered a person who killed like that. But who was it . . .?

Oh NO!

My betrothed!" Uh, Stefan." I started, as Damon and Stefan looked at me.  
>"Yeah?" He asked.<p>

"I think I know who it is." I said, stuttering.

Both Damon and Stefan looked me with longing eyes to tell them." Who is it, Eclipse?" Damon asked.

"It - it's my . . . betrothed." I said, my head hanging down.  
>"What! What is a 'betrothed'?" Damon asked.<p>

I sighed. Time for the truth." A betrothed is man who asks a woman's hand in marriage, against her will. My betrothed is a vampire. A ruthless who will stop at nothing to get what he wants." I said.

"Well, what does he want?" Stefan asked.  
>"Me. He wants me." I said, as tears fell down my eyes.<p>

Damon comforted me." I'll . . . give you two a minute." Stefan murmered, as he left the room.

"After all this time. He still won't let me go. I don't love him! When will he learn that?" I cried.

Damon hugged me tighter." Shhh. It's okay." He whispered.

"But -" I started, but he put a finger on my lip.  
>"Shh. To take your mind off some, why don't we go to the finest restuarant in mystic Falls." He said.<p>

"And what would that be?" I asked.  
>"The Grill." He said.<p>

I nodded my head." Let me go shower." I said.

"Ohh. Can I join you?" He said.  
>"No!" I said, as I pushed him back on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The hot water felt so nice. It relaxed every muscle in my body. But luckily I didn't get my hair wet.. I stepped back into Damon's room only wearing a white towel."That's a good look for you." He said, smiling evilly.<p>

"Shut up!" I said, with a good laugh.

Something red caught my eye. I stepped back into the bathroom and found a single red rose on the counter. I knew who it was from immediately; so I threw it away.

"Damon aren't you gonna shower?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, you're right." He said, as he kissed my forehead.<p>

He closed the bathroom door,as I got dressed.

I decided to wear a black mini skirt, a long-sleeved green top and some leather heels. Not boots.

My hair was let down; and it flowed down my back nearly touching my butt.

Then my new blackberry - Damon bought me - beeped.

I looked at the message and I went pale.

**_Do you know what I had to go through to find the perfect rose for you, Eclipse! That wasn't very nice of you.  
>Anyway, you look beautiful.<em>**

**_- J_**

My breathing became quick gasps. I know it was cliche, but I replied:

**_Where are you?_**

I waited after I sent the message. But by no time my phone beeped again.

**_Sitting on the branch right next to your boyfriends room:(  
>Why don't you see for yourself.<em>**

**_- J_**

I walked toward the window and opened it. I looked around for him.

And I found him.

I gasped.

There he sat with his brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and some sneakers." James." I said.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" He asked, smiling.  
>"How did you know I was here?" I asked, ignoring his question.<p>

"I have been following you since yesterday." He said, as he walked across the branch to the window.

I backed away." Okay, I'm done with plesanteries. You're coming with me; or I kill your boyfriend." He said, unsmiling.

I was still backing away and said nothing." Fine. I guess it's going to be the fun way." James said, with an evil smile.

He came through the window and I tripped and fell on the ground. When James was over me, I screamed.

He grabbed me and and put a hand on my mouth. Tears flooded my eyes." Shh. Shh. Calm down. It will all be over soon enough." He said, with an evil smile.

But luckily, as James was exiting the window with me, Damon burst out the bathroom. Fully dressed.

James got back in the room and said," So you must be Damon Salvatore."

James was still holding me close to him." And who are you?" Damon asked.  
>"I am James, her betrothed. And I plan on taking her with me." James said, one hand slid up my back.<p>

"Never." Damon yelled. Just as Elena and Stefan entered the room.

She gasped and Stefan gaped." I'd knew you'd say that." James said.

He yanked my hair, which made me scream." What are you doing?" Damon demanded.  
>"Unless you let me take her. I will tortue her." James said, continuing to yank my hair, then he started to scratch my throat.<p>

I only then remembered I had heels on. So I stepped on James' foot. Hard. He yelped and let go of me.

I ran into Damon's arms.

When James was fine, he stared at me and smiled." I will see you soon, my love." He said, before disappearing.

Everyone stared at me." Was that him?" Stefan asked.  
>"Yes, that was him. His name is James. And he is dangerous." I said, hiding my face in Damon's shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finished chapter four. K guys just gotta make two quick SHOUT OUTS:<strong>

**Oceangirl122- you will be in the next chapter. Don't worry.**

**FatSams- sorry I know I said you would be in chapter four. But you will be in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	5. New Faces at the Grill

**Here's another Great chapter written by yours trully.**

**Begina Reading**

5. New Faces at the Grill

Eclipse's pov

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" I asked.<br>"I don't know." Damon said, with his arm around me.

We - Stefan, Elena, Damon and I - were in the living room. Damon and I were sitting on the sofa. My head on his shoulder. Stefan was leaning against the pillar. Elena sat oppisite us." First off; we need to know about James. Eclipse what do you know about him?" Stefan said, taking charge.

"Um . . . well, not much. All I know is that he loves to play with people's minds. And that he is the oldest living vampire alive." I said.

Everyone gaped at me." What?" I asked.  
>"How can he be the oldest vamp? Isn't Klaus the oldest?" Elena said.<p>

"No. He isn't. James was the Original of the vampires. Like a . . . king, I guess. That's what he thinks of himself. He was the one who turned Klaus and the rest of my family." I said.

"Well, how old is he?" Stefan continued.  
>"I don't know. He told me once that he was alive a few years after Jesus Christ died." I said.<p>

"We're screwed." Damon said, slumping into his seat.  
>"Not necessarily." Stefan said.<p>

We all looked at Stefan confused." What do you mean, Stefan?" Elena said.  
>"I mean; we have Bonnie. She can torture him until he is on the brink of death. Then I can rip his heart out."<p>

We all thought this through." I think it's a great plan." Damon said.  
>"I don't like it; but okay." Elena agreed.<p>

Everyone looked at me." Do you think it will work?" Stefan asked.

I leaned forward, hands on knees." It . . . could work." I said, catiously.

"Great. I'll call Bonnie." said Elena, and left the room.

I groaned and closed my eyes." I need to unwind." I said, sighing.  
>"Come on." Damon said, after a while.<p>

He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the door." Where are we going?" I said, with soft giggle.  
>"We are going to the Grill. This crisis can wait. First you need to relax." Damon said.<p>

"Fine." I said, with a soft smile.

I climbed into his mustang and we drove off.

* * *

><p>The Grill very . . . interesting. But in a good way. There was a bar and a pool table - when Klaus kept me captive, he told me all about this stuff -, incrediably comfortable looking. Damon and I got a table close to the ar. So he could go get a drink. Men and their alchohol!<p>

"Hey, Damon!" A vioce called.

Damon looked behind him and saw three women coming toward him." Hey, Casey, Rory." He said, as two of them came.

"And what am I, a piece of shit?" The third one said.

Elena? Is that Elena? But her hair was curled." Yes, Katherine. You are a piece of shit." Rory said.

Katherine folded her arms. I'm not even gonna ask!" Who's this?" Casey asked, pointing to me.  
>"This is my girlfriend; Eclipse." He said, while putting an arm over me.<p>

"Hi." I said.  
>"Wow! You have such a nice voice!" Casey said, sitting down.<p>

Katherine shot daggers at me and then her faced turned confused." You look a lot like Klaus." She said.

Casey looked at me and Rory took a sip of beer." Uh..." I looked at Damon, he nodded his head." I'm Klaus' . . . sister."

As I said that both Casey and Katherine gasped while Rory choked on her drink." Klaus' sister?" Katherine exclaimed.

Damon glared at her. As if I didn't feel bad enough, Katherine just made me worse! I sighed." Katherine, why don't you leave? No one here likes you anyway!" Damon said, rubbing my back.

"Well, Casey and Rory like me. Don't you?" Katherine said, now glaring at both of them.

They both just shook their heads.

Katherine stared at them." Fine, I'll leave." She said, as she put her sunglasses on and left. We all watched her walk out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine's pov<strong>

I couldn't believe those bitches don't like me. Sure I was mean to them but I thought they didn't mind. I was too rapped in thoughts to notice a guy in front of me. I walked into him. He had Brown hair. One ear was pierced (hot!). He was wearing a white T shirt and blues jeans. With some sneakers.

Oh God he's hot! He smiled and held out his hand." Come with me." He said, as I took his hand.

He dragged me into a dark alley. Oh I wonder what he's gonna do! We stopped and pushed me against a wall. He pushed his body on mine. His face came closer. This is it; he's going to kiss me. Ahh!

But instead he pulled my head to the side." Where is me Eclipse?" He whispered.

I pulled." I don't know who you're talking about." I lied.

He smiled." I was born last century. I know you know Eclipse. That idiot Damon's . . . girlfriend. Tell me where she is." He said, his smile gone.

Oh, that Eclipse." I'm not gonna tell you anything." I said, folding my arms.

He chuckled.

And in an instant. He was on me. He picked me up by the neck. I was choking." Where is Eclipse?" He said, his eyes boring into mine.

"She's in the Grill. With Damon." I said, but couldn't it.  
>"Thank, Katherine." He said, smiling.<p>

Then I heard a snap and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse's pov<strong>

We all had such a good time since Katherine had left." I have to go to the bathroom." I said.  
>"Can I come with you?" Damon said, smiling.<p>

"No!" I said.

And got up. I walked toward the bathroom. But I couldn't help feel scared. So I texted Damon.

**Keep an eye for James.**

**~E**

He instantly replied.

**K, babe.**

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I just wanted to splash some water in my face. Needed to cool down.

But when I did splash some water on my face I was blind for a while. So the water wouldn't go in my eyes. I easily found a towel and wiped my face. But when I looked in the mirror. I saw James!

I turned sharply. And sure enough there was James. He was smiling as he sauntered forward. I immediate action was to run. And so I did. But James was too fast and he trapped me against the wall. His weight on top of mine. That's when tears started to fall." Please, James. Leave-" I started to say.

But James cut me off. He put his finger to his lips and along with his lips he put the finger on lips." Shh. Don't cry, my baby," He said, stroking my hair." I don't like it when you cry.

I took deep breathes but the tears still fell. Eventually the tears stopped." That's better." He said.

James always made me frightened.

But before I new it. He brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done. I really like the ending didn't you?<strong>

**~BlackHeart-NatureLover~**


	6. Calling For Olivia's Help

**Chapter six is here!**

**Begin Reading**

6. Calling For Olivia's Help

Eclipse's pov

* * *

><p>I pulled away from James. He was still smiling." What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.<p>

I wiped my mouth." I believe I was kissing you." He said.

I put my hand behind my back with my phone in my hand. I already had Damon's number on the screen. I just pressed 'call'. Hopefully Damon wouldn't say hello. He didn't thank God." Come with me, Eclipse." James said, just as the buzzing stopped on my phone.

Damon was listening. So I had to make look he wasn't." No James," James grabbed my arm roughly." Ow! Stop you're hurting me!"

He let go immediately." Sorry, baby. But that's what's gonna happen if you don't listen to me! Now come with me." James said.  
>"So this is your plan; kidnap me in the girls bathroom." I said, this is time Damon found out.<p>

I felt the phone disconnect. I smiled secertly." Why are you smiling?" James said.

That's when the door slammed open. James looked shocked while Damon pulled me into his arms. Then James became mad and looked at me." You tricked me!" He exclaimed.

I became uneasy and looked at Damon with a worried expression." I think you better leave, James." He said, with a slight smile.

And at vampire speed James ran up to Damon. But Damon didn't flinch away." You better watch it, pretty boy. I will get Eclipse; no matter what." James said, quietly but angrily!

And then he was gone. I fell to my knees. My feet had given up on me.

"Eclipse, are you okay?" Damon asked, concerned.

"Y-ye-ah" I stuttered.

Silent tears swept down my face, but Damon wiped them away." C'mon, let's set up a meeting with everyone." He said.

Damon helped me stand up.

I shakily walked out the bathroom, with him holding my hand.

Rory and Casey stared at us worryingly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon nod at them and they both left their table.

We all quickly went outside and into our cars and sped off to The Salvatore House.

When we arrived in the house Stefan could see that something had happened. Due to extremely pale face and wide eyes." What happened to her?" Stefan demanded.

"James." Damon simply replied.

"Wait. James came back again?" Elena asked.

I shakily nodded my head.

"Okay, I'm calling Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie, we need all the help we can get." Elena said, before leaving the room.

"Um . . . Who is James?" Casey asked.

"My-my fiance." I muttered.

"Your fiance? I thought you are dating Damon." Rory said.

I inhaled sharply. If we had to make a plan, they had to know." When I was turned into a vampire . . ." I started.

* * *

><p>Casey and Rory were completely obsorbed in my tragic story.<p>

"Oh, you poor thing!" Casey excalimed when I finished my story.

Rory nodded in agreement.

Bonnie, Caroline and a boy - Tyler I'm guessing - just walked in the room.

"Again?" Bonnie simply asked.

Elena nodded.

I looked at Elena and she looked at me." I filled them in on James." She said.

"And filled Tyler in on the whole drama." Caroline said.

"Hey." Tyler said.

I nodded at him.

"Okay. Guys, we need a plan to stop James from taking Eclipse and killing innocent people so he get to her. Anyone got any ideas?" Stefan said.

Caroline lifted her hand and jumped up and down." Why don't we trick James into meeting up with Eclipse, thinking she wants him back." She said excited.

I knew it would work." That sounds like a good idea, but . . ." I said finding my voice.

"What, Eclipse?" Rory asked.

"He will not believe me at first, given the way I've acted around him. He will make me . . ." I couldn't say, for I knew James to well.

"What will he make you do, Eclispe?" Damon demanded.

I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears." He will make me kill you." I whispered.

The room froze.

Damon face went pale.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He said.

I stared at him. He didn't return a look, his face was blank." Here's the plan. You will tie me losely to a tree so I can break it easily, then Eclipse will bring James. And the rest of you will hide and we will be ready to kill James." Damon said.

"One problem." I said.

Everyone looked at me. Their expression saying 'what?'.

"If we need this plan to work, we need all ten Originals." I said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Dunno. Only my sister, Olivia, knows why. But I don't where she is." I said.

"Wait, I know an Olivia. Does your sister have red hair and blue eyes? And is she tall?" Bonnie said.

I nodded at each she asked." That's her." I said.

"Here phone her, just press 7." Bonnie handed me her phone.

I pressed 7 and the phone rang." Hey, bon." Olivia's voice said.

"Olivia?" I said shakily.

"Yes?"

"It's Eclipse and we need your help." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz check out my new story Found Her.<strong>

**BlueBells 4Ever**


End file.
